


we just decided to

by lionheart8



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, all the characters listed does have a role, alternative universe, and they do talk, but it's mostly marti nicco and gio eva, sort of i mean, the newsroom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: they are journalists!giovanni as the anchorman. eva and elia as his executive producers.marti, nicco and so many others as associate producers.basically, the skam italia characters as the staff in a news channel and all their relationship drama in a different context.
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Luca Colosio/Silvia Mirabella, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sana Allagui/Malik Doueiri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	we just decided to

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Long time no see in this fandom! I have a little story going on tumblr but I really missed writing for these characters.
> 
> This is a loose AU of the Aaron Sorkin's HBO show The Newsroom. I adore that show like I watched it at least two times beginning to end. Not only is it so hopeful in its sense of reporting the news, making you wish real life news were like that but also it has amazing characters. While rewatching some of the episodes for a third time I saw the potential for this AU!
> 
> It is basically a story of a newsroom with executive producers (EP), associate producers (AP), anchors, the ones running the news... The show with all of its serious moments also is pretty funny so I will try to include that as well.
> 
> As it is my brand, this story will include all of the main characters! Obviously, not all of them will have the same weight in the story. It will mostly focuse on Marti, Nicco, Eva and Giovanni. 
> 
> Anyway, let's see if you will like the first chapter!

"I hired a new EP for you." Filippo said taking a bite of his delicious beef and enjoying it while ruining Giovanni's appetite.

"What do you mean?" Giovanni asked, almost offended. 

"I hired you a new EP." Filippo said this time putting down his knife and fork. 

Giovanni looked between Filippo and Elia who were sitting across him. Elia seemed unbothered by the conversation happening in front of him as he bit through his pizza.

"And you have nothing to say about this as my current EP?" Giovanni asked losing his mind over the fact that they were so calm. 

"No." Elia answered casually, with his mouth full and continued a few seconds later when he swallowed. "I have tried everything to fix this..." Elia showed Giovanni with both of his hands. "...and nothing worked. Plus, you are not getting rid of me that easily. We are all going to work together."

Giovanni did not want to do this in front of Filippo, in front of their boss. He was going to give a piece of his mind to Elia later on, over drinks probably where nobody was going to admit that they were in fault. He took one look at Elia, sighed and, rolled his eyes then turned to Filippo again. 

"You hired a new EP without my meeting him?" he asked waving his fork up in the air.

"Her." Filippo corrected as casual and calm as Elia, all while he took a sip from his red wine.

"Without my meeting her. " Giovanni repeated in a more annoyed tone.

"No, you have met her." Filippo replied this time chuckling before going for another sip.

'No, no, no, no', Giovanni thought. Fuck no. It couldn't be who he thought it was because Filippo knew better than to agree to bring her in and if he didn't Elia definitely did. Elia would at least be opposed to her, to not deal with the shitstorm that would follow after. And her, well she would know better than to come back. 

"No. No." Giovanni repeated, a little harshly, but it wasn't giving the effect he hoped on. "You did not-" Giovanni stopped and took in a deep breath. "-you did not hire Eva, right?"

Filippo shrugged and put on a sly smile while Elia only opted in leaning comfortably in his chair.

"I have a say in who is my EP." Giovanni said rubbing his forehead. 

"Sure..." Filippo replied and paused for a second, then continued, "...but Mr.Sperra already signed off on it so." 

Giovanni threw his head back and groaned. Normally, Giovanni was the logical one and normally, they would listen to everything he has to say. Most importantly, normally he was the one to go around their backs with various schemes about their work lives, their love lives, their whatever. Now that the tables have turned, he didn't know how to continue arguing nor how to accept. 

"I hate you both so much!" he said with another groan and got up, pushing his chair back so loudly that he made heads turn to them even in their regular restaurant which was used to their antics. "I am not going to make this easy. Not for you, or her."

"Wouldn't expect anything different." Elia shot back with a grin and Giovanni flipped him off.

The next weeks were going to be a nightmare. He just needed a way to get rid of Eva and he needed to do it smoothly. As the star anchorman (or whatever he was now because the ratings were not good as they were used to and Giovanni felt like he was just putting on a costume every night - not doing anything good for the world), he could not have the whole office gossiping about him.

* * *

"Excuse me." Eva said in a more cheerful sound that she generally used. 

The office was emptier than she expected which did not help ease her worries. A man with slightly curly brownish hair turned in his chair to face her. The moment they saw each other they both screamed the other's name. 

"Eva!" "Marti!" sounds rang through the walls.

Eva was so happy to see a familiar face but she was more surprised to actually catch Marti there. It had been almost four years. 

"What are you doing here?" Eva asked through a laugh as they hugged. "Not an intern anymore I hope." she said brushing off a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I am actually a very successful associate producer now." Marti replied with a slight smirk. 

"Wow!" Eva smiled hugely as she gave a pat on his shoulder. "I knew you had it in you."

The power of a familiar face, Eva thought. All her worries and the shitstorm she would have to deal with Giovanni was suddenly out of her mind. For a second, she felt a little sad over not keeping contact with Marti and others. 

"I might take your job away someday." Marti shot back with a cocky tone.

"Oh, hold your horses." Eva replied with her arms crossed in front of her as she took on a serious form. 

"I might get lucky given Giovanni and..." Marti trailed off probably knowing Eva got the message. 

Eva rolled her eyes and pushed Marti a little from his shoulder. She tried to act like it was a joke but there was quite a high chance that Filippo and Elia were not able to convince Gio and all hell could break loose in a few seconds. 

As if on cue, Nicco barged into the room almost tripping over Eva's and his luggage but managing to collect himself barely. Eva saw Marti eye Nicco and she worked hard to stop herself from saying anything. 

"Careful, Nicco." Eva said turning around to him. "I need your brain."

"Hi." he barely said to Marti as Marti fumbled to say something back and moved to shake Nicco's hand while Eva tried not to laugh - again. Then, Nicco turned to Eva, "Hi. Can we talk?"

With a scowl Eva followed Nicco to the side. They weren't, Giovanni wasn't going to fire her through her right hand man, right?

"You and Giovanni and everything. That's not going to be a problem right?" Nicco asked fidgeting in his place.

"No, of course not." Eva said with the most fake smile ever and she knew it but she couldn't help it.

"Eva-

"Look, look." Eva said nicely grabbing Nicco by the shoulders. "It will be a problem for ME." she said almost shouting at the word 'me'. "He will make my life here a living hell but you'll be fine. You are gonna get your checks smoothly and once in a while he will actually like your ideas."

"Fine, I trust you." Nicco finally said with a little smile, after a few seconds of silence. 

In another perfect moment, this time, it was Giovanni who walked in. Marti stared in between them (while stealing glances towards Nicco's way, Eva didn't miss), Nicco mostly stared at Eva and Eva stared at Giovanni as Giovanni looked anywhere but Eva's direction. 

"In my office." Giovanni said and walked past them bringing a surge of wind behind.

Eva followed behind under Marti's sympathetic gaze and Nicco's back-to-being-scared-about-my-job gaze. The moment she closed the door behind she started to rant:

"When I shook hands with Filippo I thought you knew-

"I don't care." Giovanni said shrugging as he stood up leaning to his desk. "I don't care about the thought process behind this because I cannot believe you thought we could work together after everything that you did." he said harshly and Eva a felt smaller. 

"What happened between us-

"-Was your fault." Giovanni finished her sentence in his own way with an unbreaking serious tone.

"Will you let me talk?" Eva said with her hands on her hips as she gave out an exasperated breath.

Giovanni looked down and up again as if he was considering whether or not he should let her talk. Back when it happened, when he found out that Eva cheated on him, he let her explain. Guess the years didn't do them any good. Finally, he opened his hands with his palms looking at the ceiling basically saying, 'the floor is yours'. 

"I fucked up, I know. There's no coming back from us, I know." she started explaining while acting just like Giovanni as in not being able to look at his face. "But, even then, like even after a night of fighting and you sleeping on the couch we came here and we did the news. And, we did it fucking well. I believe we can separate the two. So you can go back up to the place you deserve."

"I deserve?" Giovanni questioned with his big blue eyes wide open and for a second, Eva saw all the anger in him being pulled away.

"Yes, you deserve. You care about the world. You have always cared about the world. That's more than I can say about half of the anchors out there." Eva said, pointing at Gio and then, to around. 

Giovanni stared at her for what felt like forever without even flinching which made Eva froze too. She was slowly starting to doubt the assurance she just gave to Nicco.

"Okay." Giovanni said finally moving behind his desk to sit down.

"Okay what?" Eva asked with a hopeful scowl. 

"Okay, you can stay." Giovanni replied sitting down.

Eva cheered inside her mind. Yes, she thought, I got through to him. Even after all this time Gio still listened to her. 

"I didn't realize that was up to you." Eva replied with a smirk getting a little proud.

Giovanni rolled his eyes then, threw his head back to rest it on the chair. His curls bounced a little and Eva couldn't help but smile. 

"I don't want any talk about what happened in the past." Giovanni said harshly. "None at all." he added his blue eyes piercing through her once again.

"Noted." Eva said with a smile she was trying hard to suppress.

This might as well work out, she thought.

* * *

"This is really not necessary." Giovanni said leaning into Eva's ear, Marti caught while sitting down. 

Eva ignored him and she shot Marti a smirk as she took a step forward. This was going to be fun, Martino thought.

"Hello, everyone." Eva addressed the meeting room filled with all the staff. "I am Eva and from now on, we will be working together. I will produce Giovanni's show along with Elia." she explained forcing Elia to raise his hand to greet the room as if he hadn't been working there for more than five years.

"You won't be working with half these people on a day-to-day basis." Giovanni said grumply and Eva ignored him. 

“And this is Nicco, he will be joining you as another AP.” Eva said and Marti suddenly became very focused and interested in this middle-of-the-day meeting.

Nicco too, waved around the room and Marti almost waved back, but thankfully he realized the setting he was in. In the end he managed to flash a little smile at Nicco’s way and by some miracle Nicco responded with a larger smile and a nod. Work had just gotten a ten times more appealing for Martino.

“Why is Gio like this?” Luca asked elbowing him and disrupted Martino’s ~~daydreams~~ thoughts. 

Elia who was sitting next to Luca chimed in before Marti could. 

“He is trying to show Eva that he has the ropes around here and that he is this very cold person now.” Elia said with a smirk that proved he was enjoying this too much. 

And Marti agreed with him. If getting a new co-worker made work ten times more appealing for Martino, getting Eva back made work ten times more funnier. 

“As opposed to the boss who has FIFA nights with his staff two times a week?” Luca asked paralleling Elia’s smirk.

“That’s still on by the way. At my place.” Martino said deciding it is a good time to join in the conversation. 

Elia and Luca looked at him and the three went on to high-five and bump fists under the table. 

“Anything you want to share with the class?” Gio asked with a scowl that really wasn’t working for any of them and Marti was feeling Luca’s chair shake with the effect of the laugh he was trying to hold in.

“Nothing, sorry. Go on.” Elia replied being the Elia he is, trying to act as Gio’s second hand man.

“Now, if you can go around the room and introduce yourselves so I can get to know all of you. That would be great.” Eva said with a big smile as she pulled a chair to sit down.

“This isn’t the first day of school.” Giovanni replied still standing.

“It wasn’t me sounding like a teacher just then.” Eva shot back with a grin.

Okay, this was twenty times funnier, Marti thought and it was giving them so many material to make fun of Giovanni with.

“You know me already so let’s move on.” Elia said leaning back on his chair. 

“Hi, I am Luca.” Luca replied too sweetly for his normal self. “Been here two years. I am one of the APs.” 

All while Luca was talking Martino focused on what he was going to say, just like a high-schooler waiting for his turn in class. He was going to be smooth and cool just like Nicco was. Guess, he was too much in his head to realize it had been his turn for a few seconds.

“Marti?” Giovanni said with his eyebrows raised and Marti almost fell of his chair which elicited a few chuckles around the room.

“Right, yes, sorry.” he mumbled and cleared his throat. “I am Martino. Started here as an intern six years ago and now I am one of the APs.”

Marti tried not to look at the new guy as he acted like a such a mess just then and was so grateful when his turn moved on to others.. 

“Malik.” Malik started with his trademarked nice smile. “I am fairly new here, I started almost a year ago. I am on a mission to familiarize this place with more technology and internet.” he finished off which sounded fancier than saying he was mostly the IT guy. 

“Good luck with that.” Eva said with a chuckle and Gio rolled his eyes. 

“Hello, I am Silvia.” Silvia said with a small smile. “It’s so nice to have new people here.” she added and Marti saw Luca stare at her fondly. At least I am not the only mess, he thought. “I am also one of the APs.”

“Another AP here.” Federica continued as soon as Silvia finished her word. “Federica but you can call me the best AP around.”

Martino saw Gio smile at that and then, quickly cover it with his hand to not let Eva see. Okay, he definitely wasn’t the only mess.

“Sana.” Sana said raising her hand a little. “and I am too busy for this and I don’t know what I am doing here.” She added looking directly at Giovanni. “I am more on the day side producing the economy news.” 

“But you also do segments for Giovanni with and without Eleonora. I would also like to do more joined stories.” Eva suggested and Sana seemed to agree as she shook her head up and down. 

“Guess, you already know me.” Eleonora said with a big smile. “I present the economy news with Sana here as my EP.” 

“And you have a PhD in economics. That’s just amazing.” Eva said in an amazed tone.

“You would say so because you are the worst in math.” Giovanni interrupted as he finally decided to sit down. 

“You know, I no longer care that I can’t do math. There are a lot of things I am good at.” Eva said with a grin as she turned to Gio in her chair.

Marti caught Nicco watching the two with the same amused face as he had on while watching Eva and Gio. A few seconds of silence was followed by Elia saving the situation, again.

“And Edoardo isn’t here now but he is the EP of the night time news with Chicco Rodi as the anchor.” Elia explained cutting the tension.

“Where are they really?” Giovanni asked turning away from Eva again.

“Probably getting over a hangover.” Luca blurted out and Marti elbowed him. 

“These people are busy now can we get going.” Giovanni said covering over Luca's words as he pushed his chair back and got ready to get up.

“Yes of course.” Eva said looking at Sana and Eleonora specifically. “You can leave and we will talk more later.” 

Giovanni groaned as the two left and the others, including Marti, started having conversations amongst themselves. His eyes couldn’t help but move towards Nicco every once in a while. 

“For the rest, let’s get to work.” Eva said clapping her hands together and Gio threw his head back in the chair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it! Please let me know in the comments!
> 
> my tumblr : @jon-astronaut
> 
> At first, I was going to write a few chapters and then upload them but I wanted to get people's thoughts on it before that. I am planning a 5 chapter story with every chapter about this length. It will focus on random and important moments happening in the backdrop of the newsroom. 
> 
> Just a rundown of characters and their situations:
> 
> -The premise of the show is exactly like this. Gio's character as the anchorman is failing and is a mess so Filippo's character brings in Eva, his ex producer and also his ex who cheated on him. Nicco's character is also one that Eva's character brings as an AP and Marti's character is another AP in the show and the two actually have a romance plot.
> 
> -So like bits and pieces are similar but I also change stuff to fit with the number of characters etc. and like the last scene doesn't occur on the show but I wanted to introduce the characters. 
> 
> -Filippo is like the head of all the news departments so like their boss (Also him and Ele aren't siblings). Mr.Sperra (just because I wanted somebody from the show) is like the one that's running to company that owns the channel. 
> 
> -In the show, there is like a 20+ age gap between Giovanni's and Marti's character but here just think Filippo as in his early 40s, Giovanni as in his late 30s and Eva as around the same age. Sana, Eleonora, Edoardo and Malik are also in their 30s. The APs are in their late 20s. 
> 
> The title comes from the show's quote: "In the old days, about ten minutes ago, we did the news well. You know how? We just decided to."
> 
> So you can expect a bit of news talk too!


End file.
